


紧急援助

by carol_sun



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“非常感谢，安杰拉。”

哈尔被带出安德里亚监狱时忍不住给了那个穿着同样的制服的绿灯兄弟一个大大的拥抱。

安杰拉——安德里亚所在扇区的绿灯侠，友好的锤了锤他的背。

“举手之劳。”

那个绿灯侠退后了一步，和站在他身后的巴里交换了一个无比深沉的眼神。

他几乎可以确定那玩意儿的意思是，嘿，你去告诉那个倒霉蛋，他惹得麻烦可不止这点呢。

“别和我说这事儿还没完。”哈尔绝望的看着他的同事，下一秒又将眼神转到了他最好的兄弟身上，“巴里？”

“你惹的麻烦不小。”巴里对他努了努嘴，试图把那一点点幸灾乐祸给藏起来。

“我就喝了几杯酒，跳了一支舞！”

“和安德里亚的长公主跳了一支舞。”安杰拉纠正，“在安德里亚这代表求婚。”

“我说舞池里怎么一个人都没有呢。”哈尔小声嘟囔。

“在安德里亚悔婚可是大罪，尤其对象还是皇室长女。”

安杰拉替他们叫了一辆小型飞行器，哈尔和巴里来度假的第一天就见识过了，就像地球的出租车。

“我们这是去哪儿？”

哈尔看着街边的风景飞驰而过，这里和地球没什么区别，除了更好的风景，更多的娱乐，更美味的食物，更发达的科技，还有他们古怪的风俗和制度。

“回你们住的酒店，我们必须商量下一步该怎么办。”

安杰拉是名荣誉绿灯侠，在军团里也算元老级别的成员了，出了名的睿智可靠。

“什么下一步？”哈尔看着巴里，那双蓝眼睛里写满了让人不安的同情。

“哈尔，你得叫卡罗尔来。”

————————

“一个什么？”

他几乎喊破了音，但还好安德里亚的隔音并没有给它整体的科技水平拖后腿。

而安杰拉仍然稳稳的坐在单人沙发上，他和巴里挤在另一张沙发中，不，严谨点说，是巴里坐在沙发上，而他坐在扶手和巴里的左腿上。

“灵魂伴侣。”

安杰拉的视线有几秒停在他们这个古怪的坐姿上，然后如常地望着他的眼睛。

“像是亚历山大和赫菲斯提安？”

哈尔的语调像是被谁迎面揍了一拳又掐住了脖子。

“不，哈尔，我想他的意思只是真正相爱的人。”巴里说，“就像你和卡罗尔。”

“我和卡罗尔已经分手了！”

哈尔回头瞪着巴里，好像他有多么天真烂漫又不可理喻。

“你们每次都这么说。”

“这次不一样，我们都分手两年了，加起来说话甚至不超过五小时！”

“很抱歉听到这个消息。”巴里犹豫的说，他看起来仍然有些不解，“但你也可以让她假装一下？安杰拉说骗过议会不难。”

“没可能，她甚至都不愿意看我一眼，就好像我是，你知道，鲜花里的一只苍蝇？”

“鲜花里通常没有苍蝇。”巴里指出，“你看起来需要补充一点常识。”

“谢了，下次我会让灯戒帮我写一本地球百科全书的。”

“事实上，我有百科全书，就在书架第三排最左边。”

“你管那叫书架？我以为你在玩Jenga＊。”

“好了，先生们。”安杰拉叹了口气忍无可忍的开口打断他们，“我们得节约时间，三天后你们就要前往感情议会等待审判，在此之前我们有很多材料要准备，你得找一个立刻能赶到这里的人选。”

“我说了卡罗尔是个好选择，紫灯戒在她手上吧？”

“没可能，我几乎都能想象她那张‘你要因为管不住自己的下半身而被判刑了？天哪，我得喝杯酒庆祝一下。’的嘴脸。”

“你没和她上床。”巴里歪了歪头，不怎么认真的补充一句。

“这就是个比喻，虽然你告诉我在这个星球跳舞等于做爱我也没什么可惊讶的，‘惊讶’今早就从我身上碾过去了。”

“那就换一个。”安杰拉在他们继续发散思维之前，插话道。

“能立刻赶到这里的？那你的前女友军团可以全部pass了。”巴里调侃道，“超人怎么样，他飞的超快。”

“我还不想被热视线穿脑。”

“凯尔？他和你关系不错。”

“他会变出一个抽水泵问我脑子是不是又需要定期服务了。别提盖和约翰，我宁可被处刑。”

“还有很多绿灯侠。”

“基洛沃格，盖留斯或者奇普？给我三天三夜我都说不尽这主意有多臭。”

“塞尼斯托！”巴里突然大力的拍向他的大腿——没错，他的不是而自己的，就好像电影或者小说里通常用的那种夸张手法，“他一定暗恋你！”

哈尔被他一巴掌拍的差点从扶手上跳起来，他满脸震惊的看向巴里，后者竭尽全力地绷着无辜的表情看着他，三秒后终于忍不住大笑出声。

哈尔朝他翻了个白眼，然后忍不住和他一起笑了起来。

安杰拉深吸了一口气，“我有个好主意。”

巴里几乎立刻收住了笑脸，做出通常的巴里·CCPD法证官·艾伦那样一本正经的严肃表情。

这是专业态度，巴里一直这么告诉他。

“艾伦先生。”

“你可以叫我巴里。”他插嘴道。

“你来担任哈尔的灵魂伴侣这个角色。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这是个报应。”

“你才是连星球习俗都没搞清楚就去邀请别人的那个，而我就在一边乖乖的喝着酒。”

“我的意思是，谁让你刚才那么幸灾乐祸的呢？有福同享有难同当，这才够兄弟。”

哈尔对他露出了一个渗人的微笑。

“如果我拒绝？”

“那你就可以看着我被判死刑了，让我结婚不如让我去死，她还是个外星姑娘，不结婚就逼人去死的那种。”

“这样听起来你们还挺配的。”

“巴里～”哈尔把前臂横在他的肩上，将那个名字念得百转千回，后者如他所想的哆嗦了一下，耳根稍稍红了那么一点，“你不忍心让我看死的不是吗？”

“我真希望你是错的。”

听起来有点心不甘情不愿。

但哈尔毫不在意的勾住他的肩大笑起来。

“首先。”安杰拉将屋内的桌椅都移到了一边，他们坐在地毯上，看着他用绿灯戒变出来一台电脑，又从一边的桌子上拿来纸笔，“我需要一个名单。”

“什么名单？”

“如果你们两个在一起了，那谁有可能会知道你们的关系？我需要这样一份名单，到时候议会会随机挑选几个来为你们的关系作证。”

“哦。”哈尔转头看看巴里，“这可就多了。”

“因为你不是藏得住事的人。”

“成为闪电侠的男朋友？我不觉得有人能忍住不把这事儿昭告天下。”哈尔反驳说，看起来还有些骄傲。

“那意味着你得把全地球的人名都给他。”巴里从地毯上蹿起来，红影虚晃了一下，他们的面前就出现了一堆他们本来准备带回地球作伴手礼的零食。

“我觉得昭告正联就够了。”哈尔飞速的改口。

“还有我们的几个同事和亲人。”

哈尔把手伸向那堆安德里亚的特制小甜点，那看起来有些像是地球的果冻，不过更透明，而且花样繁多。

他翻出了一个包裹着黄色闪电般的纹路的扔给巴里，后者正拆着一个非常复杂而且精致的包装纸，以至于只能仰起头，用嘴接住它。

哈尔被他逗笑了，片刻之后又转头狐疑地看着正一行行往下记邮箱地址的安杰拉，“你不会真的告诉他们我们在一起了的是吧？我可不想过两天回到地球看到他们对我摇彩虹旗。”

“我会告诉他们来龙去脉，然后请他们在被要求作证时编造个像样点的故事。”

安杰拉说的“编造”的时候古怪的停下，从笔电的上方看了他们一眼。

巴里终于解决了他的包装纸，里面堆满了各式各样的巧克力球。

“好极了。”最伟大的绿灯侠正试图从那里面偷走几块，但在闪电侠的严防死守之下，这并不是个简单的任务。

“顺便我会让他们提供一些可以证明你们关系的客观证据。”安杰拉说，“已经有人给我回复了。”

“证据？”哈尔咀嚼着从巴里手底下抢来的战利品，“结婚证？”

“不。”他抬起右手，绿光组成了更大的一块屏幕，“感情议会不相信一纸文书。”

许多熟悉的照片从屏幕上闪过，多数都是以他们俩为主角的，有些曾经上过头版头条，另外一些则是生活照，他还看见了一张他和巴里穿着伴郎的白西装站在一起的照片，那是在奥利和戴娜的婚礼上。

还有一些战斗中的，像是他用床接住巴里的镜头——他辨认不出来这是哪场战斗了，毕竟这种事情几乎每周都在发生，或者是巴里抱着他的——他告诉过巴里公主抱不是个好姿势，但在被他扛过一次之后，哈尔由衷的建议还是公主抱来的轻松，被闪电侠扛在肩上来次超音速的飞奔真的可以算得上是酷刑了。

“这都从哪儿来的？”

哈尔在问出口的时候几乎就已经猜到了答案。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。他给我提供了很多的资料。”

“非常的……蝙蝠侠。”

“还有什么？”巴里对那些邮件的内容提起了些兴趣，他凑近安杰拉正在操作的那个屏幕，顺便给他递了一个花瓣状的樱桃蛋糕。

屏幕上都是些充斥着外星文字，完全让人摸不着头脑的网页。

安杰拉腾出手接过蛋糕，那些窗口仍然在一刻不停的打开又关上，“给我的回复中有几个提到了一些可能会帮到你们的地球上的网站，我正在让戒指检索和整理里面的内容。”

“网站？新闻？还是粉丝论坛？”

他有听说关于正联的一些粉丝在网络上建立的那些大大小小的论坛，虽然他并没有去看过——看自己的英雄事迹有点过于挑战他的羞耻心了，但沃利有时会挑一些有趣的话题告诉他。比如最帅气的超级英雄票选大赛，或者最般配cp评选之类的，前者每年的当选者各不相同，后者几乎一直是超人和蝙蝠侠高居榜首。

他和哈尔也曾经拿到过两次后者的冠军，一次是因为他们俩被诡术师的粘合剂黏在了一起，同进同出了整整三天扯都扯不开，偏偏那段时间麻烦多的让他们想躲在瞭望塔都不行。

还有一次是哈尔在镜头前愤怒地捏碎了兰格的话筒。

兰格是个中城的一位电台“评论家”，一年前以犀利过激的言辞大肆抨击超级英雄，尤其是闪电侠而闻名美国。后来甚至发展到了在他们出任务的时候带着他的一部分信徒堵在路中央示威游行的地步。

虽然巴里不赞成哈尔恐吓一个普通民众（即使他说话很难听，在讨人厌这方面仿佛有超能力）要把他塞进马桶里冲下下水道的举动，但他不得不承认，这样还挺解气的。

就连蝙蝠侠都在例会上批评完哈尔冲动的行为之后，默默批准了他申请了一个多月的假期——他们用这个机会去2813扇区三日游然后惹了一身麻烦逃回地球这个就不用多提了。

“都不是。”安杰拉终于整理完了那些东西，“哈尔，我选了人气最高的那些发到了你的戒指上，今天之前看完那些，明天开始特训。”

“看完什么？”哈尔莫名其妙的看向他的戒指，里面多出来了一些非常朴素的文档，“‘光年之外’，‘第一千零一颗北极星’，‘在双脚无法到达的地方’，‘所谓自由意志’，‘时间静止’……这些都是什么？！”

“关于你们两个的‘幻想’小说。”安杰拉委婉的说，“不只是要看完，还要借鉴里面的故事，编一套合理的不会惹人怀疑的说辞。”

他停顿了一下，补充道，“最好让他们觉得拆散你们就是对抗世界与命运之神的意志。”

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

“天呐，他们竟然觉得你会提早半小时等在约会地点。”哈尔将他正在浏览的那篇文变作本薄薄的小册子，把那页摊给他看，“你可是那个七点的会议必须告诉你六点开始的家伙。”

巴里没理会这个佯作一脸震惊地揶揄他的家伙，那篇文他三分钟前就看完了，里面那个主人公——他很难接受那是自己，即使这个作者的文笔不错和性格把握得也意外的精准——他将不止等待那填塞着美好回忆的半小时，也不止在关店之前与来来去去的行人交谈的一整晚，他将永远的等待下去，和他口袋里的戒指一起，因为他等的那个人埋葬在星空中，在他无法触及的地方，再也无法回来了。

看别人写他们想象的自己的故事就已经足够奇怪了，这个故事最终还是这样的结局。

——他可以在几分钟之内用双脚走遍全球的每一寸土地，但他永远无法触及星空，那里远到像是另一个世界，遥不可及，令人恐惧。

哈，巴里，你让谁钻进你的脑子里了吗？

“你的表情真可怕。”哈尔曲起长腿，拿自己的膝盖幼稚的顶弄着他的，“看看这篇，你变成了一只松鼠，你不觉得他们确实和你很像吗？”

他手上的本子变了个样子，摊开的那一页上还贴心的配了一张红松鼠抱着榛果的图片，也不知是作者贴上的还是哈尔太过无所事事才特意找的。

“我看过那篇，所以你故意跳过你变成了哈士奇还咬坏了客房的被子和床单的那段我还是知道的。”

“因为‘我’想泡你啊。”哈尔收回那本书，随意翻动了两页又换了一本，他没什么心思看这些无聊的东西，可是现在又什么事都干不了只能看这个打发时间，“连沃利都知道，猎艳对象邀请你住进自己家却只给睡客房怎么办？让客房不能睡人不就行了，沙发也同理。”

巴里挑起眉，回头看向哈尔，后者正架着长腿毫无目标的在书海里翻找着，对他刚才说了些什么一无所觉。

“所以你第一次住在我家的时候把水翻在了客房的床上是想泡我？”

“什么？！”他顾不上被一脚踹翻的几叠同人猛的转过头来，呆滞的眼神正对上巴里若有所思的审视目光，半晌才想起那件糗事，“不！那只是碰巧，你怎么记得那么清楚！”

“毕竟不是所有人在厚着脸皮住进别人家又弄湿了床之后还能厚着脸皮挤进主卧的。”

“如果你当时家里有张沙发就不会这样了！”哈尔试图为自己辩解。

“因为被坐坏了所以扔掉了。”

他思考了一会儿才想起当时的状况，那是挺多年前的事情了，他们刚认识不久那会儿，好像巴里确实有解释过他们家为什么连沙发都没有，客厅里只摆着两张椅子。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

安杰拉提着午餐站在门外的时候，听见的就是哈尔歇斯底里的笑声。

“我想起来了，你是把沙发炸了是吧？！”

他笑得往巴里身上倒去，然后又被嫌弃的推开。

“闭嘴，天才。”巴里没好气的白了他一眼。

“闪电侠坐在客厅里看电视的时候震动自己摔在地上然后炸掉了自己的沙发*。”他无视了巴里的黑脸，还是抖着肩膀笑个不停，“今年最佳。”

“我要把你推销洋娃娃的视频上传到油管上。”他咬牙切齿的威胁道。

“反正没人认识我，你又不能署名绿灯侠。”

他才出去了一小时，再推门进来，这两人已经不知什么时候离开了那两张相距不过三米远的沙发，背靠背坐在地板上，周围胡乱堆着大大小小的莹绿色同人本。

“你们还有两天时间。”安杰拉跨过那一堆散发着诡异气息的纸制品，将外卖摆在他们面前，“后天早上六点开庭，第一天就是称述和问询，你们想到要在法庭上说些什么了吗？”

“照着这些莎士比亚风格的小说给自己编一个浪漫的爱情故事？我宁愿赤手空拳去和塞尼斯托干一架。”

哈尔捂着眼睛擦过巴里身边向下倒了下去，手腕一翻，做了个投球的动作，手上的同人本向上抛去，凌空化作了两个火柴小人，一个站在“阳台”上，一个在“阳台”下“声”情并茂的捧着心口演着哑剧。

“还有弗洛伊德风格的。”巴里挥散那两个傻兮兮的光影小人，顺手把手上的本子翻开的那面拍在了他的脸上，封面大大咧咧的向上摊开，名字后面跟着几个毫不含蓄的字母，PWP/双黑AU/SM，“除了性之外没有任何实质的东西，现在的人都在想什么？”

“没时间给你们挑三拣四的了，现在就选。”安杰拉随手从那堆书里面拎出了一本非常厚实的，“这个怎么样？”

“一个发生在未来的星际军官和他救下的稀有种族奴隶的故事。我绝对不承认那个独裁又暴躁的家伙和我有什么关系。”

“我强烈怀疑这篇写的不是我俩的故事而是简·爱的同人。”

哈尔和巴里几乎同时没好气的对他抱怨。

“这篇？”他尝试着换了本薄一些的。

“故事开始的时候我已经死了。难道我得和议院说我现在是个幽灵吗？”

“有什么完整的关于你们的恋爱过程的吗？”

“这篇？”巴里从书堆底部翻出了一本，“关于我们小时候就认识，后来被迫分开长大之后再相遇的故事。”

“这个听起来还不错。”安杰拉评价道。

“太老套了，怎么不说我俩是失散多年的兄弟呢？”

“有用就行了。”他随手把那本书扫进戒指的资料库里，“然后我们需要模拟一下初次开庭的流程。”

“我说，我们真的可以胡编吗？”哈尔撑着巴里的肩膀坐起来，怀疑的问，“不会有测谎仪什么的吧？”

“不会，安德里亚对感情的信任远超过机器，在他们的信仰中，说谎是对神和自己灵魂的背叛。”

安杰拉说的信誓旦旦。

＊

“在开庭前，还有一事。听闻人类是个充满谎言与欺骗的种族，经过陪审席的商议之后，一致决定，采用三型测谎仪，来保证你们在法庭上所言完全属实。”

穿着白色长袍的年轻法官拿着个古怪的木棍，敲了一下他面前的多边形器物，那东西震动着发出冗长呜咽的轻响，好似命运的大门吱呀着在他们眼前决绝地关门落锁的声音。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

代表诚信与正义的呜咽停止了，但他的脑袋还像是被棒槌敲过的警钟，停不下来的嗡嗡直响。

“祈神者请说出你的名字。”

“巴里·艾伦和哈尔·乔丹。”

巴里紧张的看着那个飘在他们面前的白色光球，那有些像是摆在吉普赛女人的帐篷里的小桌子上被她们故作神秘的上下摸索着的水晶球，却并非是实心的，里面氤氲着一些乳白色浮动的光。

“早上好，祈神者们，愿我神保佑你们灵魂自由，本心澄澈，意志坚韧，从一而终，相携相随。”

坐在最中间的“法官”连同“陪审团”们一起站起来，对他们行了一礼，巴里和哈尔连忙回了个蹩脚而生疏的外星礼。

“祈神者们。”“法官”坐回他的高椅上，拖长的音调似乎想要表现出穆然的郑重，但莫名只让人品出了几分不怀好意，“你们是何时相遇的？”

哈尔和巴里的眼神短暂的接触了一下，同时在对方眼里看到了几乎要呻吟而出的绝望。

“是在我们很小的……”

白色的光球蓦地变成了鲜艳红色，还有持续加深的趋势，活脱脱像一团干涸浓稠的血，把哈尔剩下想说的话通通堵了回去，直沉到胃里。

“请祈神者尊重我神，谎言是对我神最大的侮辱。”

“很久以前，在我调查一系列儿童失踪案的时候。”巴里不得不追溯那段回忆，他几乎已经记不清是多少年前的事了，但那天那个浑身绿油油的可疑人物矜傲的飘在天上，不管三七二十一直接将他绑了起来问话的样子他还记得一清二楚，“他和我查到了同一条线索，于是就撞在了一起，险些把对方当成了疑犯，解释清楚之后一起破了那件案子。”

后来这件事还带来了另一些麻烦，他花了不少时间才习惯了哈尔招麻烦和找麻烦的频率。

他盯着那个深红色的血球逐渐变回原来的样子，缓缓松了口气。

“你们对对方的初次印象如何？”

“法官”用着一张入土三分的脱水棺材脸，问着退休三年名动邻里的八卦组长老大妈的问题。

巴里想了想还是遵从本心的回答，“骄傲过头还有点傻。”

或者说，冲动直接，不懂退让和掩饰。

三型测谎仪的白球里转着幸灾乐祸的白光。

“嘿！”哈尔不满的抗议，“你才傻呢。”

白光又绕了一圈，变成了微妙的粉色。

哈尔被它气的直翻白眼。

“祈神者，请不要回避问题。”

哈尔用眼神凌迟着那个圆球，不情不愿的说，“长得不错，能力很有趣。换了件衣服连声音都没变就觉得别人认不出来，不知道是他自己迟钝还是中城人都迟钝。”

粉红从那个圆球一路爬上了巴里的脸。

“那时候我刚成为闪电侠。”他小声辩解。

“别担心。”哈尔大大咧咧把手搁在巴里的肩上，揶揄他，“那还挺可爱的。”

他的手刚搭上没两秒，就在法官和一众陪审团恨不得拿上放大镜的老学究表情的审视下，尴尬的放了下来。

坐在最后的两个陪审员笔尖几乎要在纸上磨出火花了。

“那你们是什么时候确定关系的？”法官似乎并不懂得什么叫含蓄，他直截了当的甩出了这个问题，后者在空中旋转了两下，然后凌空抽在了两人的脸上。

巴里僵着脸神情木然，思维一路火花带闪电的跑进了神速力，三秒之后，他在哈尔空洞的眼神中开口，“我也不确定……”

他谨慎的望了望那个没什么动静的测谎仪，“因为我和哈尔远在联盟成立前就认识了，他经常住在我家，我们总是一起合作，有事情的时候总会先想到对方，后来自然而然也就变成了一对（partner*）。”

白球似乎疑惑的浮动了一下，但最终没有否定这句大实话。

然而法官似乎对这个“自然而然”感到困惑，他转头和斜后方的陪审轻声交谈了几句，随后坐正追问到，“具体是什么时机使你们意识到对方是不可或缺的？”

巴里几乎禁不住对方刨根问底的质询，在被逼着说真话的情况下要让别人完全相信他和哈尔是一对？大概连蝙蝠侠都答不了这么难的题。

“有次他跑进了神速力，所有人都以为他死了，人们还给他建了个雕像。”哈尔揉着后颈漫不经心的说，“那段时间我总是不记得他不在了，每次走到公寓前找出备用钥匙打开门，看见漆黑一片的房子才会想起来。后来我就想，再等等，说不定哪天这个房间的灯就会亮起来。”

巴里几乎猜到了哈尔没有说出口的话，他在离开神速力之后，很多次听到关于海滨城，关于哈尔和视差怪的事情，很多人都愿意相信之后的一切不过是视差怪的错，只有布鲁斯对他说过，视差怪是黄灯灯兽，代表恐惧和毁灭，合并世界重启时间始终只是哈尔·乔丹的愿望。

【他失去的太多，所以孤注一掷地想要寻找挽回一切的机会。】

【你知道凯尔是在哪里找到的他吗？】那天布鲁斯站在控制台前问他，屏幕上是万年死寂的灰色高墙。

【起源墙。】他指着那片星空。【挥刀的是视差怪，磨刀的是哈尔·乔丹自己。】

【谁都会犯错，但有些人错不起。】布鲁斯回头看着他，【无法接受的不光是这个世界，他们自己也不行。】

“请另一个祈神者回答问题。”

“我不知道。”巴里突然笑了，“有时候我会觉得不是我需要他，是他离不开我，他这个人超乎想象的固执，别扭，冲动，做事不经大脑思考，想到什么就做什么，很多人都对我说，大概没有我跟着他一定会惹出大麻烦——他几乎不厌其烦的证明这一点。但事实不是这样的，我的世界太快了，我每分每秒都在别人的故事里，如果他不来找我，我可能都会忘了自己是谁。”

“你要问我什么时候意识到的我也不知道，总有事情是那么很自然就发生了的。”

巴里侧头看了眼哈尔，后者正用惊讶又困惑的眼神看着他，他清楚那一点点困惑来自哪里。

法官和陪审团又议论了一阵，他有些奇怪这里的法律是否允许法庭上有这样的探讨交流的空间。

然后法官端坐起来——他莫名的感到了一点不止知从何而来的不安——继续问道，“你们之间是否有过性？”

神速力者脸红的速度几乎超越了所有过往记录，他条件反射的飞快否认，“不，我不太喜欢这个……”

三型测谎仪不甘示弱的也红了起来。

神速力者恨不得把自己震动起来钻到地心，他都听见哈尔一时没忍住的笑声了。

“目前没有过。”哈尔识趣的没有提起“喜不喜欢”这个话题，反问道，“你们星球上爱和性是一定捆绑在一起的？”

他刚问完这句话，就听见陪审团里冒出好几声同样的外星词汇，灯戒没对这个进行翻译，但他看到陪审团们近乎惊奇的眼神，好像他突然长出了安德里亚人的尖耳朵。

“那请问你们是什么时候‘灵合’的？”连法官的语气也有了些变化，他没有再坚持祈神者这个诡异的称呼，反而态度亲近了起来。

“什么？”这是第二个灯戒没有翻译的词，大概是什么地球没有的特殊词汇。

“灵合。”法官重复了一遍，似乎想要解释却被突如其来的开门声打断了。

“地球的人类没有精神体，无法进行灵合，除非得到我神赐福。”一个声音夹杂在那扇厚重的木门被推开的咿呀声中解释道。

“很抱歉我的闯入。”法庭的入口站着一位个子很高的女性，深红的长发和安德里亚人标志性的尖耳朵。

她向前迈了一步，向着审判席郑重的一礼，“请问是否能暂停审议？我有很重要的事寻找这两位。”

“我的荣幸，殿下。”法官回礼，“今日审议已经告一段落，下次审议在两日之后，请各位离开吧。”

那人对鱼贯而出的几个陪审点头示意，偌大的法庭一瞬间走的空荡荡了，她环视了一下四周，接着径直走到哈尔面前。

“还记得我吗？”她问。

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

“艾……莎？”哈尔不确定的回忆道。

“艾索里纳斯威尔特。”安德里亚的长公主纠正，“你要叫我艾莎也可以，不过是个名字。”

“很高兴再次见到你们，哈尔，巴里。”她拿像是公事公办似的态度招呼他俩，“我有些事想和你们说，介意换个地方吗？”

“当然不。”哈尔嘲讽道，“我已经受够法院了。”

“这里不是法院，是感情议会。”

她走在前面，哈尔和巴里挨挨蹭蹭的跟在后面。

“如果我知道她平常看起来那么一板一眼的我就不会去泡她了。”哈尔小声对巴里说。

“你会的，你不觉得她和卡罗尔有点像吗？”巴里同样小声的回答，“并且，如果安德里亚有氪星一样的好听力的话，她就会听见你在背后说她坏话了。”

“我讨厌卡罗尔。”哈尔言不由衷的嘀咕，“她们没有超能力，我问过灯戒，不然我大概现在就已经被绑在床上了。”

巴里被自己想象中的画面娱乐了一下。

安杰拉就等在议会门外，看见艾莎带着他们出来的时候明显的愣住了。

他拿询问的眼神瞥过后面的两人，但他们挤眉弄眼的对望半天，都没有弄明白对方是什么意思。

“殿下。”安杰拉最终对艾莎行了标准的安德里亚的礼仪。

巴里有一点点小困惑，安杰拉从没说过他来自哪个星球，从他对安德里亚的熟悉来说，似乎是安德里亚人，但他却并不具备那个安德里亚人标准的尖耳朵。

难道因为他是个很尽职的绿灯侠？他敢打赌哈尔甚至都说不出他辖区内随便哪个小星球的名字。

哈尔摆了摆手，随口就占便宜，“她说要请我们吃饭。”

艾莎没有反驳，“去间原，一起吗？”

安杰拉尴尬的后退了一步，“不了，长公主请。”

间原是安德里亚最著名的一间露天餐厅，四周种着当地的六季花树，他们最初来的时候就已经光顾过了，只感受了热风和人山人海的拥挤，不过食物倒是真的不错。

但这种包场的感觉还是第一次，他们就坐在餐厅的正中心，除了刚来点过菜现在又不见了的侍者之外周围一个人也没有。

“能请问一下什么叫灵合吗？”巴里有些尴尬的摆弄着餐具，非常标准的地球刀叉——他敢保证两天前他们过来的时候这里的餐具还是非常难搞的外星工具——还带有迷之变形功能，看起来这位公主貌似对哈尔蓄谋已久。

而现在？公主殿下死死盯着哈尔似乎眼里已经没有了其他活人——顺带一提，其他活人单指他，因为这里本来也就没有别人了。

“这要从精神体说起。”艾莎终于转过头看了他一眼，解释道，“安德里亚的每个人都有一个精神体，是自身灵魂的象征，大多都是某种动物，只有自己能看得见。”

她抬起手，在桌子上的某个一掌高的位置好像抚摸着什么。

“地球可能没有这样的概念，但在安德里亚并非所有相爱的人都有资格被称为灵魂伴侣的。灵魂伴侣是指看得见对方精神体的人，在我们的传说中，这样的人灵魂同步率是最高的，简单来说就是天生一对。”

“很多安德里亚人一辈子都无法遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，他们大多都会放弃这个虚无缥缈的目标，按照自己的意愿寻找另一半。”

中央舞台上走上去了两个穿着长袍的人，拿着有些许不同的两种弦乐器。

“但当一个已婚的安德里亚人遇见他的灵魂伴侣时，一切就都不一样了。”艾莎冷淡的讽刺道，“据我所知，没有任何一个能够抵抗命运不和灵魂伴侣相爱的人。所以我们的法律允许灵魂伴侣成为解除婚约的理由。然而除了自己和对方，没人能知道谁是谁的灵魂伴侣，感情议会就是为此而生的，议会会通过种种途径判断受审者所谓的灵魂伴侣的真实性，通过审核的会前往圣地得到我神祝福从此灵魂相伴，若是他们曾经有伴侣的也会同时解除婚姻协议，有灵魂伴侣的那一方必须给另一方留下所有世俗财物作为补偿。”

“听上去不是很儿戏。”哈尔撑着脑袋像是在听什么八卦故事，“你们不是不撒谎的吗？”

低昂的音乐声从舞台上淌下来，巴里回过头，看见舞台上的其中一人眯着眼睛，用这里的语言哼唱着一首非常轻缓的歌，调子意外的有些耳熟。

惊讶混杂着一点点质疑浮现在艾莎脸上，“谁和你们说的？谎言是高等智慧生物无法抹去的瑕疵，我们只是教义如此，但真正恪守教义的只有那些苦行者，大部分的安德里亚人都可能撒谎或是用真话诱导你。”

“那就奇怪了。”哈尔皱起眉，灯戒不会连这么基础的事情都搞错，除非安杰拉并不是通过灯戒知道的。

他突然抓上巴里的手腕，凑到巴里耳边轻声问，“安杰拉是你喊来的吗？”

艾莎不知道是出于被防备的不满还是别的什么，皱着眉谴责地看着他们的小动作，哈尔好像没注意到，但巴里发现了，他抱歉的对这个外星贵族笑了笑，然后同样倾着身小声回答，“怎么可能，整个绿灯军团里，我只有你的联络方式。”

他们为了方便联系研究了在地球直接沟通到灯戒的方式，虽然那不容易，但最后他们还是成功了。成果就是至少在地球到OA的距离之内，灯戒能检测到他制服里的通讯器发来的固定波段的信号，在这之外的距离还没有经过测试。

不过这只是事先和哈尔的灯戒打好招呼的结果，他并没有沟通其他戒指的权限。

安杰拉最初找到他的时候，他还以为是哈尔自己搬的救兵，但现在看来事情比他想象的还要复杂一点。

“非常抱歉，我去打个电话。”哈尔用灯戒具现了一个铃声十分恼人还响个不停的老式电话在艾莎面前晃了一圈，也不理她的反应就向外跑。

艾莎盯着他的背影，固执的点了点头。

然后场面沉默了下来，巴里希望这里的厨子能快点把餐点端上来，至少他可以全身心的看着食物假装自己除了吃的什么都不关心。

巴里转着叉子突然想到了什么。

“艾莎殿下。”原谅他真的没记住对方的名字。

“你说。”

他把叉子竖起来，展示给对方看，“这是你准备的。”

“是的。”艾莎似乎有点不解。

“你知道地球的人类没有精神体，知道地球上灵魂伴侣的概念。”巴里将刚才的话重复道，“你对地球很了解。所以你为什么不知道地球人的跳舞就只是跳舞的意思？”

艾莎沉默了。

“你知道哈尔没有在向你求婚，但是你还是装作不知道。为什么？”巴里皱起眉继续逼问道。

她大概足足沉默了有一分钟那么久，才开口，“我很抱歉。我很难说自己不得不那么做，但是我并没有其他办法了，哈尔的出现是我唯一的机会。”

“什么？”巴里笑了，这让他想起来那些中城警局的普通犯人，他们通常会有一个很冗长的故事来让别人相信他们不得不犯罪，并痛哭流涕的请求宽恕。

“如果你们希望，我可以公开道歉并撤回指控。”她没有继续说她的故事，“你可以当做我在辩解，但我确实并不知道哈尔有伴侣存在。我以为地球上邀舞也是追求的一个步骤，人们并不会在有伴侣的时候，甚至在伴侣的面前追求别人。”

背后唱歌的人突然拨着弦拔高了好几个音阶。

这下尴尬的轮到了他。

巴里脑子里的极速小人把另一个小绿人揍到了第23遍，然后他开口真心诚意的辩解道，“在地球每个人对这种行为的解释都不一样，有些地方可以解释为纯交际的行为……”

通常说话太慢可以解释为说话的那个人在进行思考和编排，他接下来的话可信度会大大的降低。但对一秒内思维可以狂奔到起源墙的巴里来说，语速太慢纯粹是因为说不出口的尴尬。

艾莎平淡的盯着他，也不知道信了没有，“所以哈尔怎么都不会愿意和我结婚。”

“……我想是的。”巴里犹豫的替他点头。

“那你也不愿意？”

“我也……”巴里点头点到一半，音量突然拔高，“我什么？！”

“哈尔那天晚上和我说过，你也是地球的英雄之一，不会比他弱，如果和你结婚也是可以的。虽然我大概知道你的答案了。”

他不该让哈尔离开自己视线的，他一天晚上到底可以惹多少事？

“……很抱歉我也不行。”巴里艰难的说，“但是如果你遇到什么麻烦的话我和哈尔都愿意帮助你。”

只要别再说什么娶我就是帮我了。

艾莎拿那双暗红的眼睛注视着他，似乎在思考。

大概就在那几秒之内外面传来巨大的爆炸声，混杂着枪声和尖叫，然后绿色的光像是炸开的烟花映满了半边天空。

他刚刚说什么来着？他一秒都不应该让哈尔离开自己视线的。

巴里连招呼都来不及和她打，就像一阵风一样卷了出去，他在一秒之内跑过两条街区——哈尔怎么能为了打一个电话跑那么远的？然后迎面看到了一个飞快砸向他的绿色圆球，他下意识的卷起一阵风接住了对方，一个年轻的安德里亚姑娘从那里面掉了出来，满满一脸惊魂未定的样子。下一秒又有一个人朝他抛了过来，这次是不带绿灯防护的。

巴里拉住那个姑娘放到了间原前，又跑回去老样子接住那几个被哈尔扔过来的路人。

紧接着又是一声爆炸般的巨响，这次一个更大的圆球从爆炸中心飞了出来，狠狠的砸在他身边。

“操。”哈尔龇牙咧嘴的垫在最下面，身上紧紧的揽着两个五六岁的孩子。

“还有……”巴里抱过孩子身形一闪，“……人吗？”

“没了。”

哈尔重新飞起来，巴里沿着楼层紧紧跟在他身边，“什么情况？”

“遇到一个疯子。”

“哈？”巴里躲开迎面扫来的激光，那像是超人的热视线一样在地上留下了深深的焦痕——上帝，外星人打架真先进，向那个源头看去，那个上半段已经坍塌的高楼上站着一个人，至少从外形上并不像什么走几步就会炸的巨型怪物或者外星爬行者*。

“他突然凑上来问我是不是哈尔·乔丹，我说是的，然后他就开始攻击我了。”

他变了个棒球手套出来，凌空兜住那个朝他们扔过来的不规则的光球，然后变成了防爆服的样子。

长满刺的光球闪了两下然后在防爆服里炸了开来发出了和前两次如出一辙的爆炸声。

“你在安德里亚也有仇人？”

“怎么可能！我还是第一次来呢。”

巴里又翻过一幢大楼，他们终于接近那个炸弹狂魔了，但出乎意料的，那不是个安德里亚人，他的耳廓是圆弧状的，看起来和人类差不多，但细看又有些不同。有些像是安杰拉，巴里多年在警局积累的隐情警报正在嗡嗡作响。

“好了，伙计，你的表演时间结束了，给我从舞台上下来。”哈尔抬起他的右手，意志的绿光组成了一个大钳子直接钳制住了对方的腰，又分出两个小抓手来，困住了他的手腕，“你接下来大概只能在监狱里表演你的炸炸乐了。”

那个被完全束缚住的男人咧着嘴露出一个非常不怀好意的笑脸，他几乎本能的紧绷起来，然后下一刻，哈尔所有的具化物突然消失，连带着他身上的制服一起，他毫无预兆的从三百多米的高空跌落下去。

巴里喉间一紧，甚至在他自己都没有反应过来的时候，他就已经出现在了地面上，双手卷起的气流托着失去意识和灯戒保护的人落下来。

“他没事吧？”

巴里猛的回过头，看见那个本应该在间原的安德里亚长公主正站在他身后几米的地方，呼吸急促头发散乱，应该是用最快的速度赶了过来。

艾莎似乎被他的眼神吓了一跳，她下意识的退了一步，定了定神才重新走上前，“他被精神攻击了。”

“什么？”

“操。”

巴里的声音和哈尔的重合在一起，绿色的光重新亮了起来，他猛的坐起身，捂着脑袋呻吟。

“哈尔，你没事吧？”巴里有点担心的扶住他的肩，后者非常自然的朝他靠了过去。

“操，头疼，像是和一群沙特拉女暴龙干了一整晚的粉红气泡酒。”

他一点也不想知道这个奇怪的比喻是怎么出现的。

“艾索里纳斯威尔特殿下。”那个袭击了哈尔的男人从楼上走下来，他姿态优雅的刻意，瞥着哈尔的眼神就像是密林中的蛇，让人有些恶心。

“马斯科菲特。”艾莎眼中满是厌恶，“你无权来安德里亚，更无权伤害我们的子民和我的客人，你将面临安德里亚的星际指控。”

“我只是来看我的未婚妻的。”那个男人笑得非常阴森，“顺便给一些碍眼的小虫子一点教训。”

他朝哈尔走了两步，被巴里拦了下来。

“斯塔德利亚的规矩，无论什么争端都用决斗解决，胜的人赢得一切，输的那个献出生命。”他甚至没有多看巴里一眼，“绿灯侠也不过如此。”

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

“你不能答应他！”

哈尔被陡然增大的音量吵的倒抽了一口气，把通讯器往远处推了推，光滑小巧的装置滑出去好远，险些从桌子另一头掉下去——如果它没有被巴里戳住的话。

她叫喊起来的声音直让他想到上次被扎塔娜带上瞭望塔恶作剧的曼德拉草。希望这个星球的什么国务大臣别被自家公主歇斯底里的样子给吓到。

“可我已经答应了。”他不咸不淡的耸了耸肩，虽然知道对面正在处理重建和索赔问题的艾莎看不到。

艾莎对另一边的人嘱咐了些什么，然后走了几步，换到了更安静的地方，“斯塔德利亚的决斗是死战，他已经找到了自己的精神体，他不会放过你的！”

“或者我不会放过他？拜托，给我点信心，我连塞尼斯托都干翻好几回了，他看起来都没比灵星凶狠多少。”

“他是斯塔德利亚的二皇子。”

“哦，那我还是OA的王呢——给我个机会干翻那群小蓝人的话*。”哈尔微微后仰了几分靠在沙发上，向对面眨眨眼睛，“巴里，你总对我有信心吧。”

“我觉得艾莎殿下说的不错。”他无视了哈尔受伤的眼神，“你被他击败过，这是事实。”

“巴里你真是我的甜心。”哈尔没好气的嘟囔，“请叫他偷袭，我只是没有防备而已。”

“他会精神攻击，那不是你的长处。”

“灯戒无所不能，我可以让它建个什么来着？精神屏障之类的？”

哈尔对他眨了眨眼，试图蒙混过关，但别想了，今天闪电侠胸口那玩意儿和这家伙一起玩了场蹦极，把剩下那一点点心软抖的一干二净。

“我可以替你去。”巴里说，“我可以在他出手前制服他。”

“你才是对精神伤害没有抵抗力的那个。”哈尔皱起眉，认真了起来，“你制服他，但你又不能杀死他，我打赌他不会绅士的停手然后大声承认自己输了，他只会往你脑子里打上一拳，然后再给你补一刀。”

“你也是一样。”巴里对他们无谓的争执和哈尔无来由的自信感到烦躁，“没人知道你所谓的精神屏障有多少用处，你甚至从来没有用在过实战上。”

“我知道。”安杰拉推开门，他穿着绿灯侠的制服，看起来有些风尘仆仆，左手还滴着血。

“竖起你的精神屏障，然后把灯戒输出到最大功率。”他对哈尔说。

“什么？”哈尔没反应过来，他站起来，看着安杰拉滴血的伤口，比划道，“你确定你不需要点……”

“我自己划的，不深。”他随意甩了甩手，“竖起精神屏障，然后穿上你的制服，随便具化点什么，保持住。”

哈尔茫然的看了巴里一眼，巴里对他耸耸肩，于是他照做了。

绿色的光淌在地上蜿蜒出去，然后绽放开了大片的花，花瓣窄而长，层层叠叠交叉在一起，巴里见过一次，在他第一个踏足的除地球之外的一个星球上，在很久以前他和哈尔一起追踪一个影子杀手的时候。

下一秒绿色的花海碎成了一片细小的光点，哈尔退了一步，灯戒的光闪烁着，但至少制服还在。

“哈尔？”

巴里闪到他身前，看到几乎被绿光吞噬的褐色瞳孔，三秒后，他似乎回过神来，抽了口气敲着他的太阳穴。

“这就是你说的精神屏障能做到的。”安杰拉说，“灯戒不擅长精神层面的战斗，但斯塔德利亚却是其中翘楚。决斗并不会限制武器和战斗方式，他身上有大量的管制武器，你不可能和他硬碰硬。”

“那怎么办？”沉默到差点被他们遗忘的通讯器里再次传出了艾莎的声音。

“决斗定在三天之后，在斯塔德利亚。在这之前赢了这场审判，送他们去神佑之地。”安杰拉说，“如果他们无法得到赐福，就由我代他们去。”

“等等，你们在说什么？审判什么？”哈尔一脸茫然好像他真的已经忘了之前发生了什么。

“我已经把材料都整理好了。既然陈述没用到，我就把那些故事一起放进了证供里。”

安杰拉没理会他，他眼前的绿光组成了一个大的屏幕，里面整理了几大个的文件夹，光是他现在看到的就有一堆新闻报纸，同人本，论坛截图，照片视频等等。

光是想象一下这些东西要给那些人拿着放大镜一个个分析过去，他就觉得头疼的厉害。

不是比喻意义上的，他真的头疼的厉害。

巴里盯着地板，好像试图从花纹里研究出什么安德里亚的历史文化与信仰什么的。

“……你是说，这两位祈神者在地球上是非常著名的一对以至于有众多的地球人类给他们撰写了不同版本的传记？”

法官格外认真的询问。

安杰拉在哈尔和巴里麻木的眼神中说到，“各位可以检查我在开庭前提供的证物中的文档，事实上因为两位祈神者在地球上是因另一重秘密身份出名的，所以民众们对他们的真实生活并不了解，以至于这其中有很多南辕北辙的故事，但有一点是不会变得，在所有的文里，他们都非常相爱。”

巴里冷不防的打了个激灵。

但是陪审团似乎对这样的证据接受度很高，安杰拉给了她们一些时间，然后划开那些同人——这次庭审结束后她们可以继续，“我们接着看新闻，就像是安德里亚，地球也用照片，录像或者写实的稿件记录真实发生的事件，这些是最可靠的材料，证实两位祈神者的状况。”

“这一张是哈尔和巴里作为超英最早的一张影像资料。”他抬起手，指尖在屏幕上拉出一张旧报纸的头版——“绿光侠和闪电侠携手击退人形大猩猩”那上面这么写着。

巴里一时没忍住笑出了声，他当时可没注意这报纸，不然它可能会被贴在联盟的布告栏上被笑上一整年。

等等，他突然想起来，那时候好像还没有成立正义联盟。

“他们竟然管我叫‘绿光侠’。”哈尔生无可恋的冲他轻声控诉道。

“绿灯侠也没好到哪里去。”巴里戏谑的揶揄他。

“这一张拍摄于至黑之夜，我想各位对那段黑死帝复活的时间并不陌生，黑灯尸军团当时威胁了整个宇宙，直到两位祈神者在地球打败了他。”安杰拉冷静的划拉出另一张报纸，习惯地无视了背后两个人的窃窃私语。

两位？被其他六个灯团听到可能会气到围攻OA。

法官拉动着面前悬浮着的报纸扫描件，直接略过了正义感十足的标题和内容，停留在那张配图上。

巴里穿着蓝灯闪电的制服骑在哈尔身上，后者仰面躺在地上手按着巴里的背，两个人紧紧贴在一起。像是在做什么非常可疑的，湿滑的，可能会被带去警局问话的事——如果忽略他们正躺在一处废墟上，巴里背后有一束熟悉的热视线窜过去的话。

安杰拉没有解释没有说话，空气中流动着一种十足的此时无声胜有声的气氛。

巴里真的没有想通谁在至黑之夜还能这么有空来拍这种照片，还有谁会这么无聊把这种八卦小报犄角旮旯的报道也收集起来——别告诉他是蝙蝠侠，那会儿他不还在与远古大自然搏斗吗。

整个法庭沉默着。

他尴尬的转开视线，看见哈尔也同样目不转睛，神情微妙得几乎可以用上一篇一万字的论文从眉毛角度，瞳孔大小到脸部肌肉形状都分析一遍。

“这张是在至黑之夜之后。”

谢天谢地安杰拉终于划走了那一张，然而下一张他们依然抱在一起，不过这次是哈尔搂着他飘在天上，他似乎失去了意识，周围似乎还飘着几个蓝灯和黄灯，不过拍照的离得很远而且拍摄技术很差，他除了那两个镜头中间搂在一起的发光体什么都看不清。

“这张是在巴里·艾伦被黑闪电附身之后。”

这次是哈尔把他摁在了地上，上帝，他们到底是从哪儿拍的这些照片。

“这两张是达克赛德入侵地球的时候。”

这些八卦小报的记者是都拥有超能力吗？

“还有亚特兰蒂斯进攻陆地的时候。”

“逆闪肆虐中城的时候。”

“视差怪侵略海滨城的时候。”

“……”

巴里呆滞的看着屏幕，即使是他的脑子都有点跟不上安杰拉切换图片的速度，可陪审团们还在孜孜不倦的盯着屏幕做着笔记。活像上面不是个绿灯侠在讲另一个绿灯侠和他搭档的八卦，而是爱因斯坦在讲相对论。

这些照片堆起来大概都能活埋巨型女。

他现在只想去北极逛一圈，然后再也不回来。

“还有一些并未公开的私人录像。”

漫天飞舞的照片终于停下了，安杰拉关掉这个文件夹，打开另一个，点开第一个视频。

喧闹的声音从里面传了出来，音质很不错，他甚至能分辨出有哪些人在说话，像是什么非常高级的设备录制出来的。

他看到很多人，正联比较早的成员都在其中，背景里一条横幅悬在天花板上，就进了一小半的镜头，隐约能辨认出“周年派对”几个字。

不，别是“这个”。

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

尖叫声几乎炸开了半边屋顶——因为另外半边坐着喝不醉的他，超人，火猎，钢骨和坐在超人腿上好像坐在他的办公椅里一样背脊笔直端着电脑正襟危坐地工作着蝙蝠侠。

“继续！！”卡特拿酒瓶用力怼着桌子，哈尔第二个拍起手大声起哄，迈克尔甚至跳到了桌子上，在那儿摇摇晃晃的呐喊，好像随时就要倒下去，快成红甲虫的泰德在下面抱着他的小腿，也不知道是想要稳住他还是故意把他绊倒。

奥利和戴娜就站在屏幕前的那块台子上，穿着他们俩的制服来了个法式热吻。

戴娜脸色还好，看起来并没有喝的太多，但是奥利似乎已经眼神放空全凭本能了。

热吻持续了三分钟，久到巴里觉得他们可能要因为缺氧而晕倒在台上，然后奥利就真的倒了下去，被戴娜早有所料的接个正着，哈尔举着礼炮大声的嘘他，巴里有点担心他会把礼炮当成酒杯塞进嘴里，屏幕上奥利和戴娜合作无间的照片终于被撤了下来，然后又开始闪烁轮换起来。

神速力有些不受控制地在他指尖来回流窜，他知道自己有点紧张，但这里面可不止奥利戴娜，卡特莎耶娜这种真情侣，还有超人蝙蝠侠，迈克尔泰德这样公认的搭档，当然，缺不了他和哈尔。

他的心跳在画面几次轮换过他和哈尔的合照之间坐着过山车，然后屏幕毫无预兆的停了下来，停在一张他从未见过的照片上。

他睡在镜头中央的沙发上，没带面罩，金发里窜出两只荧光绿的猫耳，身后同色的尾巴挂在沙发背上。即使另一个主人公没有出镜——估计因为他在忙着照相，但也很明显了。

“I don't know where they getting their news.”音响里开始传出充满讽刺意味的音乐，“But i'm not mad if tonight it comes true.”

“Let's start some rumors.”罪魁祸首似乎玩疯了丢掉了他的理智，或者干脆被酒精烧坏了脑子，他摇摇晃晃地跳上桌子，有一秒巴里觉得他会笔直的倒下去，但奇迹的他又那么站直了，丝毫没有一点愧疚之心的在那儿唱了起来，醉醺醺的跑调千里的声音甚至盖过了BGM，大家似乎终于回过神来，又一轮起哄和口哨开始了，“I wanna start some rumors with you.”

聚光灯从台上移到了他们的那张桌子上，整个联盟的目光就好像跟着母鸡的鸡仔一样挪了过来，哈尔就站在灯光最耀眼的地方，看着他。

没错，非常明确的看着他，还冲他伸出了手。

巴里真的搞不懂这家伙是真的醉了还是假的喝醉了。尖叫声这次掀翻了整片屋顶——灯光是钢骨控制的，克拉克和尚恩都在幸灾乐祸地鼓掌，连布鲁斯都放下了他的工作从笔记本的上方饶有兴致的看着他——他现在开始羡慕这俩的运气了，哈尔有一万种方式让他脚不沾地，但他们没有任何一种方式假装他们接了吻*。

“上啊，巴里！”有人往他背后拍了一掌，好几个人，然后他几乎是被推搡着挤上了桌子。

神速力从脊椎爬上了脑袋，他想要震动逃开这些，然后哈尔抓着他的手腕，在进一步掀翻瞭望塔的喧闹声中吻住他。

很多人在鼓掌，尖叫，试图让噪音穿出瞭望塔污染整个银河系，还有人摔碎了他们的酒瓶，拉响了剩下的礼炮。

巴里一概没有听见，他只听见耳边嗡的一声，不知道多少度的烈酒的味道撬开他的唇呛进嘴里，顺着神经在他能反应过来之前和要烧干cpu的热度一起传上了脑子，挤走了所有神速力。

他快要窒息了。

哈尔·乔丹的吻热情地像是要杀死他，这个混蛋卷走了所有的空气，然后在口腔的每个角落都染上highball*的味道——他没在双关，真的。他嘴角好像裂开了，舌根发麻，大脑在缺氧的危机中陷入了如坠云端的舒适和茫然。

被绿灯侠吻到窒息可不是什么体面的死法。

*

在大庭广众下看自己被吻到窒息也不是。

他后来花了大把时间威逼利诱了每个在场还清醒的人，确保这件事不会再被任何人提起，然后把它锁进盒子里扔进了记忆最深处的角落，直到他被卷入神速力，直到他重新回到联盟，直到现在。

不用说都知道谁背叛了他。也不是说背叛，因为他根本没想去威胁蝙蝠侠，他以为对方不会多嘴，或者说，他也没什么可威逼利诱这个哥谭首富兼恐惧之源的。

现在想想真是大失策，哪怕他跑到蝙蝠侠面前告诉他，如果他把这件事情说出去他会变得非常非常生气，然后被蝙蝠侠在心里嘲笑一番也比现在的情况好。

毕竟被一个人嘲笑总比被一群人嘲笑来的简单。

他低下头鸵鸟似的装作看不见的都不存在，直到喧闹和BGM戛然而止，取而代之的是气流，爆炸，燃烧和剧烈的碰撞崩塌声。

安杰拉切到了另一个战斗视频上。

他抬起头看到“哈尔”举起绿光组成的盾挡在“他”身前。

画面外的那人恰好拿手肘撞了撞他的腰窝。

“那是哪年的聚会？”他的声音几乎被淹没在战斗的背景音里，“我完全不记得了。”

“我知道。”

“他”从高空掉落下来，被那张熟悉的床接个正着。

他装作自己一点都没有感到尴尬，用平板到机械的语调说，“你喝断片了。”

醉的像是被捣碎的布丁一样把自己黏在地上抱着桌子腿就是不肯撒手，最后还是他不计前嫌的把这家伙一路拖回了家。

“但是没一个人告诉我。”哈尔转过脸去看着屏幕，又偷偷瞥着他，“连奥利都没嘲笑我。”

他知道哈尔在怀疑什么，拜托，他们都做了多少年搭档了，各种形态的哈尔式表情几乎被他刻进了神速力里。

“因为他醉的比你还糊涂。”他冷静的说。

而哈尔还在偷瞄他，以某种含有特殊意味的眼神。

停下，巴里，不要多想。

“巴里。”

在他试图放空思想，无视一切的时候，哈尔突然开口，更小声地。

“我有句话想问你。”

*

“他说，‘我有句话想问你’。”巴里惟妙惟肖的模仿着哈尔犹豫又微妙的语气，“可是他最后没有说。”

他左左右右在房间里转着圈，半秒之后他停下来，用着世界末日的语气，惊恐地问他，“你说，哈尔是不是暗恋我？”

蝙蝠侠站在通讯器的另一端，站在哥谭无月的黑暗下，忍无可忍地翻了个白眼。

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

“是的，他太他妈喜欢你了。然后你决定怎么办？”蝙蝠侠希望他能从他直白的讽刺里察觉出他乃至整个联盟积怨已久的不满，然而对方似乎毫无所觉。

“我不知道。”巴里看着他满脸诚恳甚至有点可怜，“所以我来找你寻求点建议。你知道克拉克喜欢你的时候是怎么回答他的？”

蝙蝠侠一点都不想在该他夜巡的时候提供什么愚蠢的爱情咨询，他只想把通讯转接给尚恩。

“这和别人无关，关键在于你是怎么想的。”

好极了，他真的转职成知心姐姐了。

“那你知道哪里有书买吗？”巴里看起来有点萎靡不振。

“什么书？”

“呃，什么如何和绿灯侠交往，超英恋爱守则什么的。”

蝙蝠侠瞪着他，即使他知道面罩把他大半的表情都遮住了，但他依然能通过眼神施加恐惧——他的超能力之一。

“所以你准备接受他。”他平淡的称述道。

当然谁都知道他们最终会变成这种关系，“谁”都知道，克拉克戴安娜尚恩亚瑟也好，沃利凯尔盖斯图亚特也好，甚至连亨利·艾伦都偷偷给沃利打过电话问他儿子是不是和那个叫哈尔的小子陷入了热恋，而沃利把这件事宣传的整个联盟（除了两个当事人）都知道了。

布鲁斯几乎看不到除“接受”以外的可能，除非他们真的是傻子。

“不，当然不。”巴里非常尴尬的说，“我只是想做个参考。”

他们“真的”是傻子。

“一本叫做《如何和绿灯侠交往》的书里不会给你拒绝绿灯侠提供任何参考。”蝙蝠侠残忍的指出，他快对这个蠢透了的故事失去最后一点耐心了，“随你找什么方式拒绝他或者接受他，记得你们首先要相亲相爱地赢了这场官司。”

“我要去夜巡了，祝你们好运。”他用阴森森的“祝你们长眠”的语气说着，然后飞快的挂断了通讯。

他刚走出一个街区，通讯器又响了起来，这次是绿灯的。

他无视了它。然后它整整闪烁了半个小时。

绿灯侠的毅力，他早该料到的。

“如果你只有废话要说，”蝙蝠侠接起通讯，听起来像是刚从地狱一步步爬上来的恶灵，“我会让你跪下来为浪费我的时间忏悔。”

“嘿，你好老蝙蝠，我也想你。”哈尔不太走心的打了个招呼，他甚至可能都没仔细听蝙蝠侠刚才说了些什么，“既然你接了我的通讯，我就默认你有时间了。”

“尚恩比我更有时间。”

“巴里暗恋我。”绿灯侠斩钉截铁的说。

在不听人讲话这方面他觉得自己已经足够出类拔萃了，但人生总会在不经意的时候报复你一下。

以你对待别人的方式原样报复你——不过他不会悔改的。

蝙蝠侠面无表情的看着他，几乎在高楼顶端的冷风中化成了一块石头。

“所以你知道了。”绿灯说。

“我知道什么？”

“我吻他的时候他没用他的拳头招呼我。巴里喜欢我。”

他们又回到原点了，这蠢事什么时候能有个尽头？

“你跨了不知道多少个星系就为了和我说这个？我不是克拉克，不会一脸感同身受的对你说恭喜。”

“我只是需要一个人倾听一下。”哈尔环起手，也有点不高兴了。

“需要倾听的时候你找上了蝙蝠侠。”他用毫无起伏的声线讥讽道，“这真是我这辈子听过的最有趣的笑话了。你应该找个树洞，看看能不能得到里面精灵的回音。”

“我只是碰巧看到个山洞，然后想问问里面的蝙蝠怎么看。”

“你在浪费我的时间。”

“现在有两个选择，一，我跑过去和巴里说，我现在知道了你爱我了，我们可以在一起试试。二，装作不知道，等他给我告白的时候展现出一副惊喜的样子。”

他以后也许可以稍微减少一点无视别人的频率，因为那实在是太讨人厌了。

“你知道我们怎么看的吗？”布鲁斯没有给他反应的时间，“要么一起滚去床上然后停下你们愚蠢的试探行为，要么带着你们的我猜你知不知道我喜欢你的游戏滚去宇宙玩腻了再回来。”

他挂掉了通讯器，然后把哈尔和巴里一起拉进了黑名单。

世界终于清净了。

他可以自由地享受完他的夜巡，一觉睡到第二天的下午，一个没有应酬没有会议没有值班没有反派的完美的下午。

“地球人，你认识这两位祈神者吗？”

那个脸色惨白的尖耳朵外星人从上方看着他。

从上方。

看着只穿着一条内裤躺在柔软温暖私人的大床上，一分钟前还在睡梦中的他。

中午大好的阳光中从窗帘的缝隙中透出来，他半眯着眼睛，头发固执的支棱着，条件反射扔出去的蝙蝠镖早就穿过了投影正钉在天花板上。

他恨所有与外星相关的东西。

虽然不包括超人。

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

“你们问他们俩？哦，那我想说的话太多了。”卡罗尔用一副冷淡的表情佯做惊讶的说，“在我和哈尔·乔丹还存在浪漫关系的时候——别在意这个，那段时间简直是耻辱，我们通常是三个人一起约会的，有时候是四个，巴里也有过两任女友。”

“能想象吗？通常是‘哦，嘿，巴里！好巧！一起来玩吗？’，认真的？在你女朋友还在一边你们正要去约会的时候？然后巴里会说，‘好啊。’”她环起手，对着屏幕白了眼，“有人询问过我的意见吗？好吧，就算他们问了，我又不能说，不，你不能来。到最后总会变成他们在一起谈天说地，而我在旁边处理公务的情况。”

卡罗尔挥舞着手臂，语气讽刺。

“哈尔会说，‘上次在隔壁扇区喝到的一种康德气泡酒，味道不错，下次一起去尝尝吗？’我想点头吗？我不想，毕竟费里斯航空够我忙的了，但我连摇头的机会都没有！因为他根本没有在问我！”

巴里在卡罗尔愤怒的语气中瑟缩了一下，“真有这回事吗？”

“我也不知道。”哈尔耸了耸肩。

反正他们也没办法对跨星系的投影进行测谎，他们爱怎么扯都行。

“如果你们实在想知道他俩的关系到底有多亲密，你们可以问问巴里作为一个没有办法在宇宙中生存的人类，他去过多少个地外星球，他甚至去过OA，除了灯侠家属和反派之外有人去过OA吗？别说是被守护者邀请去的了*。”

“这个是真的了。”

巴里白了他一眼，大概是个相当于“这还用你说？”的眼神。

第二个被选中做他们人证的是黛娜，所以他们可以预料的遇到了一点小麻烦。

在这个感情议会的审查团定位到戴娜并打开投影通讯的时候，黛娜正在追击一个罪犯。

于是他们不幸的，毫无防备的，被Canary Cry正面击中了。

哈尔不慌不忙的做了个真空罩子，还在罩子里摆了张沙发，看着审判席在声波下撞得四分五裂的样子。

为首的那个法官一路滚下了台阶，长袍盖住了他整张脸，露出了下面的红色灯笼裤。

哈尔举起了一个写着六点五分的牌子。

巴里坐在另一角捂着脸，颤抖着发出噗嗤噗嗤的笑声。

然而这个感情议会出乎想象的坚强又敬业。

仅仅就在十分钟后他们搬到了另一个审判厅，法官一瘸一拐的走上台阶，在审判席后面坐了下来。

“我真的非常抱歉。”黛娜忍住笑，努力让自己看起来真诚一点，但是面对一个十分钟前你还见过他的大腿和灯笼裤的人这真的很难做到，“你们应该在联系我之前通知我的。”

哈尔偷偷对她竖了个拇指。

“我知道你们要问哈尔和巴里的事情，这对我来说还挺难说的，我认识他们也有十年了吧，十年里发生的事情太多了，要非说那什么证明他们是灵魂伴侣我也说不出来……”

“有什么说不出来的。”有个人挤进镜头里勾住她的肩，“你只要问问他们有多少次在反派手里拯救了对方的屁股就行了。”

哈尔猛的调转了拇指的方向。

奥利挑衅的看了看他，“他们俩就像是黏在一起的口香糖，怎么都撕不开。问问他们的反派最恨谁，问问谁戴着蓝灯戒在整个绿灯军团里出了名，上次盖说什么来着？他也想抢枚蓝灯戒找个自己的专属辅助然后跑去单挑黄灯军团。”

“他以为他在打游戏吗？让他和圣行者凑合一下吧。”哈尔高喊回去。

“说起来上次凯尔给我带了本818扇区盗版地摊漫画，叫什么翡翠骑士和他的蓝袍法师，下次借你俩看看。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我还见过你家罗伊和星火，红头罩3P的三流小说呢，改天给你寄一本，看的时候小心点捂着心脏。”

在经历过一次危机之后，审查团特别机智在他们冲对方幼稚地叫喊着“想打架吗”“来啊来啊谁怕谁”的时候眼疾手快的切断了通讯。

在短暂的宁静中，法官高大的身影缩在备用长桌后面，重重的松了口气。

巴里默默的同情了他一把，这种同情在第三个人选出现之后更加强烈了。

他们非常不走运的抽中了所有人选里最难搞的那个，布鲁斯·韦恩的名字在空中几乎散发着致命的毒气。

通讯在法官悲壮的颔首后被接通，但巴里相信事情可能比他要猜想的更棘手一些。

镜头正对的一张床，一张非常大看起来古老又昂贵应该被摆进博物馆的床。

床上躺着一个人，一个赤裸的只穿着一条黑色内裤抱着被子的男人。

下一秒蝙蝠镖就冲着镜头飞了过来，如果这不是什么虚拟投影的话，巴里毫不怀疑这个可怜的法官可能会血溅当场。

还好没有。

巴里忍不住为自己不会成为谋杀外星法官的“地球恶棍”的同伙松了一口气。

“大蝙蝠绝对气炸了。”哈尔歪着身子，让自己的肩蹭着巴里的，“但正常日行生物这时候早就不在床上了，谁让他是夜行的呢。”

巴里心虚的摸了摸鼻子。

“地球人，你认识这两位祈神者吗？”法官惨白着脸，本着职业道德把自己黏在了座位上。

“不想认识。”布鲁斯拿过一边的睡衣披上冷淡的说。

“请不要以谎言侮辱我神。”

“如果贵星球的语言简单到没办法分辨虚拟和现实的区别，我可以送你一本小学语法入门。”

法官徒劳的张了张嘴看上去像是要反驳关于语言的那部分，但是他的职业道德显然制止了他越扯越远。

“所以你认同这两位祈神者之间的爱吗？”

他沉默了大概三秒，然后尽其所能的平静的拉回原本的话题。

“我没听说哪个文化里最受信仰的神是主管爱情的，你的神太无聊了吗？”

“不是爱情。是爱，真诚，公理，正义，信任和奉献。”法官突然整肃了起来，认真的解释，“我神代表精神上一切美好的东西。”

“那就没有比他们更适合的人了。”布鲁斯束起腰带，拉开厚重的窗帘，阳光迅速侵占了整间卧室，“结束这无聊的审判，你们什么都证明不了，只有时间可以。”

法官看起来甚至有一些被他说动了。

“他装的像个感情专家。”哈尔小声吐槽。

“我希望他不是认真的，他刚刚夸你了你听到了吗？这听起来像是你或者他有一个命不久矣了才会发生的事。”

哈尔横了表情夸张的巴里一眼，“你学坏了，Barry，你竟然学的和我一样可恶了。”

巴里笑了起来，带着一点点的狡黠和全然的愉快，哈尔不得不对自己承认他爱死了巴里的这个表情，和他偶尔被耍时露出的懊恼与不服气并列哈尔·乔丹痴迷榜第一，还有他对着一堆报告、战损或者账单时的萎靡不振脸，或者作为闪电侠的正义凛然……

他可以列举上一天一夜。

但巴里很快就移开了视线，他今天一天都有些奇怪，好像连续多看哈尔几秒就会引爆炸弹那样。

“我知道我很帅……”

他凑近巴里身边，决定为他开个好头，毕竟暗恋别人而没法说出来实在是件痛苦的事情，尤其是像巴塞洛缪·艾伦那么含蓄的人。

巴里飞快的扫了他一眼，又收回视线。

哈尔猜他想装作自己并不在意，但他紧绷的下颚曲线已经完全出卖他了。

“所以如果你喜欢……”

“议会已经商议出结果了。”法官拿起那个小锤子又敲了一下桌子上那个能发出长长的嗡鸣的古怪乐器，打断了哈尔想说的话。

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

他们在这个非要证明两人相爱的愚蠢官司上花了整整一周，而那群法官和陪审就用了一分钟，告诉你们，好了，你们通过审核了，就像这是抽签得出来的结果那样。

而那个安德里亚传说中无比神秘的圣地，甚至只是城外一座矮山丘上的一间小木屋。

后面那句绝不是什么运用了夸张手法的比喻，因为他们现在就站在那个破破烂烂，歪歪扭扭，看起来粗制滥造，一文不值的小木屋门口。

“如果你们需要一点时间来临时搭个像样点的布景的话，我们可以装作没看见的。”

红衣法官颇有经验的无视了他的讽刺——感谢蝙蝠侠的锤炼，推开那扇颤巍巍看起来随时会掉下来的木门，里面摆着一个石砌的矮小平台，平台上密密麻麻得刻着一些线条，“这是通往圣地之门。”

他摊开手取出一个透明的玻璃瓶，把其中的液体滴在那个平台的外围凹槽中，然后示意他们俩站上去。

“所以这是一个传送装置。”哈尔收回完成刚扫描的绿灯戒，“我怎么总觉得有点不妙呢？”

“因为‘传送’这个词多半会跟着‘事故’，‘麻烦’和‘灾难’一起出现。”神速力似乎被他的情绪所感染有些不安的在身体里流窜，巴里忍不住搭住身边人的肩，确保紧急情况下他可以把他当成随身行李一拖就走，“我还有反悔的机会吗？”

“圣地位于安德里亚和斯塔德利亚两个星球中心的外层空间。”法官大人看起来已经完全习惯人类毫无实际意义的讽刺和吐槽，他用剩下的那一点透明液体在两人的手上各画了一个标记，无比淡定的解释，“除此之外没有其他道路可以通往圣地。”

安德里亚和斯塔德利亚的中心，所以这两个互相仇视的双子星是共用一个信仰还是共用一个圣地？

“我想我大概知道为什么我总觉得一会儿一睁开眼睛就会发现自己被敌人包围了。”

他没在开玩笑，如果这儿真的有什么危机预感警报的话，它可能现在已经响彻宇宙了。

哈尔按住了巴里的手，对他使了个眼色，而后者把手从他的肩膀一路滑到了腰上。

正联成员都知道的宇宙一大本源意志——如果一切可能变得更糟，它就一定会更糟，你可以署名墨菲，但这是他们这么多年的切实体会。

所以在地上勾勒的线条逐一亮起之时，他同时撑起了防御和精神屏障。一息之后，搭在他腰上的手猛的用力环住了他往旁边一带，紧接着噼里啪啦的响声就争先恐后的刺进他的耳膜里。

绵延而出的绿光闪烁的像风中残烛。

【能量输出异常。】

“我看出来了！”哈尔抽空冲他的灯戒喊道。

他刚刚说了什么来着？

“你什么时候和上都夫人学的预言？”巴里领着他上蹿下跳地躲开大部分的枪口，但即使如此击中他们的火力依然不容小觑。他原本可以全部躲开的，不管是子弹，激光还是外星人的反应速度都理该对他造不成什么威胁，然而这个空间不太对劲，神速力在这里像是被卸掉轮子的蝙蝠车——如果布鲁斯没额外装上什么反重力飞行装置的话。

“我要真会的话我就不会来这个鬼地方度假了。”哈尔咬牙切齿的端着他的棒球棍，他刚刚想要的明明是冲锋枪！

巴里用了零点五秒观察了四周，他们正处在半山腰的一个小广场上，两边都是繁茂的绿化，阶梯延山路向上是一座神殿似的古老建筑。

以边缘的石阶为界限，他们所在的平台上站满了穿着制服拿着武器的斯塔德利亚人，似乎对方也没有料到他们的突然出现，他听见不少人在冲着什么慌张地大喊大叫——而台阶上却什么人都没有。

“往上跑！”

他转身踹翻其中一个拦路的士兵，而哈尔飞快的缴械了另一个，这外星产的激光射线枪可能会比灯戒更靠谱一些。

在他们踏上台阶的一瞬间，只有一步之遥的斯塔德利亚的士兵犹豫了，就好像突然失去了仇恨目标的野怪，他们试图也跟上来，却被什么拦在了外面，他们徘徊了一会儿便退回了原地。

“我要投诉他们。”哈尔松了口气，一手勾住巴里的脖子，几乎把自己挂在了他身上，抱怨道，“什么旅游圣地，完全就是欺诈，一会儿上法庭一会儿上战场的，我要吊销他们的营业执照。”

“放弃吧，这儿安杰拉才是管事的那个。”而他明显就和这两个双子星关系匪浅。

哈尔也听出了他的意思，“我之前和基洛沃格确认过了。”

他指的的是第一次遇见马斯科菲特那天，在那之前他给OA打去了一个电话。

“让我猜猜，他是斯塔德利亚人。”

他露出了一个类似于“我猜你也猜不到”的邪恶笑容，“他是马斯科菲特他哥，斯塔德利亚的皇长子，不过因为一些历史原因*斯塔德利亚很讨厌绿灯侠，所以他接受戒指的那一天就已经算是被驱逐出境了。”

巴里倒没有露出什么太过意外的表情，他们两相对视了一会儿，终于不得不承认这个消息对现状没有任何帮助。

“你要不再联系一下安杰拉？”他张望了一下上方耸立的神殿，谁都没告诉他们到底要到这儿来干什么，如何离开，所谓神的赐福那么抽象的东西到底要怎么得到？

“我正在。”哈尔摆弄着他的戒指，但是绿光依然高频的闪烁着，看起来颇有一点马上就要应声爆炸的味道，“‘该死，这里的信号真差。’”

“我听出来这是个冷笑话了。”巴里幽幽的白了他一眼，“我们要不还是向上走？反正怎么看回头都是行不通的。”

“等等！”绿色的光幕上突然出现了画面，虽然像是接触不良的老式黑白电视机那样闪个不停，“接通了。嘿，安杰拉。”

他对出现在画面上的斯塔德利亚皇长子随意的打了个招呼。

“抱歉，我……忙。”安杰拉像是在某处星空高速飞行，他的声音断断续续的传了过来，“艾索里纳斯威尔特在斯塔……失踪了，我得在……再次开战……找……”

巴里无法控制的注意到那位公主巨长的名字幸运且完整的穿过这磨人的信号占了这段话的大部分篇幅。

“很巧的是，我们在这儿遇到了很多斯塔德利亚士兵，呃，也许是士兵，也可能是别的什么。”哈尔提示道，但安杰拉看起来完全没听见他在说什么。

“嘿，这个鬼圣地就不能有点信号吗？”

哈尔暴躁的晃了晃他的戒指，然后那个卡顿在安杰拉茫然的表情上的画面被晃成了一片马赛克黑幕，通讯就这么断掉了。

“艹。”

“让我们假设一下。”巴里耸耸肩，“艾索……艾莎在斯塔德利亚被绑走了，被那个马斯科菲特绑走的，而这边的士兵是跟着那个有狂犬病的二皇子的。”

“马斯科菲特是老六。”哈尔更正道。

“……他们妈真能生。”巴里试图拉回被带偏的话题，“那艾莎和那个老六（sixth）就很可能在上面。”

他指了指那个神殿。

“我喜欢sixth这个称呼，听上去和sucks真像。”

他认命的沿着台阶让上走，现在最糟的不是灯戒和神速力在这个环境下被限制住了，也不是上面可能会有个擅长精神攻击的敌人在等着他，而是……

这台阶真tm长！

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

“它曾经是颗彗星。”马斯科菲特站在空荡的神殿中央头也不回的对他们说道，“跨越了几十万光年，坠落在我们的星球上。”

他的面前有一根一人高的石柱，石柱顶端悬浮着一颗不明材质的蓝色圆球，不同色调的蓝和一些白金的线条随意的分布其上，在旋转间仿佛一颗微缩的星球。

而艾莎就低着头跪在他身边，似乎对他们的到来毫无反应。神殿四面都是壁画，中央的顶端却嵌着一块透光性极好的玻璃，阳光就穿透那里流连在那块石球上。

“它给了我们先祖无尽的精神能量，赐予了他们智慧和文明，而他们这群蠢货却最终把它锁在了这里用它保佑爱情！”

他的声音显得尖锐又歇斯底里——大多对自己和世界有不切实际的妄想的罪犯都有这个毛病，巴里几乎已经习惯了他们的说话方式。

“我猜你上基础课的时候逃掉了神选之章。”艾莎仍然一动不动的跪在那里，讥讽道。

“它不是神，它是宇宙间最强大的武器。”马斯科菲特却充耳不闻，“我们两人的血脉允许我接近它，允许它为我所用。所以你注定是我的未婚妻。”

谁都喜欢给自己的东西取名为宇宙间最强大的武器，好像他们能凭着这张证书每月拿补助金似的。

“你猜什么时候才能轮到我们出场？”哈尔站在门口凑在巴里耳边小声说。

“现在。”

几乎在话音落下的同时，他们同时踏了进去，哈尔吸引火力，而他拯救人质，老规矩。但只是踩下第一步，巴里就感觉到了异样，有什么看不见的东西贴伏在白色的石制地面上，层层叠叠，长条的，有一些韧性，表面粗糙而布满黏液的东西。

他因为错估高度和那个不能被光线捕捉的东西弯曲、腻滑的表面而踉跄了一下，下一秒，其中之一就试探着缠上他的脚踝，就像捕捉到猎物的蛇。

哈尔也同时遇到了麻烦，他试图从另一边用刚缴获的射线枪攻击马斯科菲特——他曾经在别的扇区用过差不多的东西，所以没有使用说明不是最大的问题，但红色的射线在击中他之前撞在了另一些东西上，有什么在激光下燃烧发出噼里啪啦的响声和焦糊味，但厚实的格挡物尽职尽责的挡在马斯科菲特身前，三秒过去，连半英寸的进步都没有。

那个自认高人一等的混蛋嗤笑了一声，他向前迈了一步，抬起手，指尖点向那个旋转着的球体。

半空中泛起一层涟漪制止了他的动作。

参考他们这么多年面对种种反派的经验，巴里几乎能列出三万多条被他拿到那东西之后的可能后果——其中正面结局大概只有万分之一。

他扯断一条，但更多的又缠了上来，它们将他倒举了起来扔出去。一团绿色的“棉花”接住了他——它可能原先应该是别的什么，但客观条件使它变成了一团柔软的未知物体，并在他够到地面前就毫无预警的消失了。

哈尔狼狈的收起又罢工的绿灯戒，枪口对准脚下，试图给自己清空出一个落脚点来。

“嘘，就一下，不疼的。”马斯克菲特扼住艾莎的手腕，将她拉至眼前，优雅得假意造作。

“锵”的一声轻响划过巴里的耳膜，他匆匆调整的一下落地姿势，狼狈的滚在地上抬起头，冷光划过她的掌心，像是血液的透明液体立刻涌了出来，洒落在地上。

“艹。”他听见哈尔愤怒的咒骂声，但他同样陷在无法看见的敌人中脱不开身。

某种毛茸茸的像是某种小型动物似得温暖的东西拽住了他，巴里下意识想甩开，直到他意识到那和之前冰冷黏腻的触感完全不同，而艾莎正看着他。

马斯克菲特指尖染着她的血，在那片不断闪现的涟漪中画了一个符号。

清脆细微的碎裂声伴随裂痕出现在那里。

那个东西一路顺着他的手臂爬上了肩，尾巴——希望是尾巴，他不想想象别的什么东西，勾住他的手腕，焦急地把他往另一个方向拽。

那个旋转着的石球的另一边。

“哈尔！”他跑动起来，尽量保持着平衡并试图躲开那些看不见却源源不断的触手。

“好吧。”哈尔将手上的射线枪功率开到了最高，“那个sucks的马斯科菲特，虽然我不是你哥，但我决定代替你哥踢爆你的屁股，让你知道谁是老大。”

那个外星人脸色阴沉的像个黑灯尸，他没有回头，沁着血光的刀刃转向自己。

“那个懦弱的蠢货？！他除了年龄还有什么优点？”

他染血的指尖因为用力过猛而微微颤抖，他泄愤似的划下最后一笔，透明的水渍在空中挂出一道长痕，裂开像是把玻璃杯从两米多高向下扔会发出的那种破碎声。

他回身时暗红的瞳孔紧缩着，嫉妒和怒火沉淀成了经久的阴霾。

“至少在他放弃继承权前，你什么都不是。”哈尔讥讽道，“承认吧，你不过是捡了他不要的东西，地位，权利，手下。他没去做绿灯侠的时候，你在哪个角落抱着奶瓶呢？”

“还有未婚妻。”艾莎适时的煽风点火，“差别在于，即使没有他，我也不愿意选你凑合。”

“我要用你们的脑袋装点王座！”他的咆哮在那些怪物间翻起风暴——他十分感谢安杰拉，显然这种嫉妒积怨已久，才被他那么轻而易举的集中目标。作为代价，他被那些恶心又怒气冲冲的东西迅速的淹没了。

但几乎在同时，巴里够到了他们。艾莎猛的站起来，一把拉住他的手，按在他们的“神”上。

“愿吾神保佑尔等灵魂自由，本心澄澈，意志坚韧，从一而终，相携相随。”

巴里感觉自己指尖接触到一层厚重浓稠的液体，但艾莎的血和他手背上被那个法官画下的符号同时亮了起来，他随之穿透了它，摸到了那个坚硬粗糙的蓝色石球。后者被微弱的力量推动了一下。

“别碰它！”马斯科菲特转身高喊道。已经晚了。

蓝色的光芒在转瞬间填满了整座神殿。

石球在光芒中滚离了原位，轻轻摔落在地上。

一些原本无法被光线捕捉的东西逐渐显露了行迹。

黑灰的藤蔓在光芒下蜷缩了起来，露出被淹没的哈尔，他从空中的落下，但没有狼狈的摔在那层层叠叠的几乎可以充当《雨林惊魂》或者《巨藤之灾》之类名字的电影布景的植物上，而是被一只巨大的金属手给半道劫走。

机械巨物直起腰，在光芒消失后坦然的暴露在阳光下时所有人都愣住了，包括哈尔和巴里。

它快顶到了屋顶，红红绿绿的像是涂着圣诞节限量版彩妆，但对着他的各式炮口和武器，没有人能笑得出声，它全副武装，火力十足，在一群精神生物面前，显得十分鹤立鸡群。

“灵合……”艾莎猛的转头看向身边的巴里，他保持着合不拢嘴的惊讶表情被机械手提着衣领拎了起来，然后小心地放进了自己的驾驶舱里。

“什么？”哈尔就坐在他身边，熟练地寻找着操作键或者任何按钮。

但这东西动了一下，在他正在思考，还没有付之实践的时候。

它一个大叉步迈了出去，好像个专业的舞蹈演员——或者蹩脚的溜冰新手，无数的藤蔓缠住了它的后腿并紧紧纠缠在它的关节处。

现在他们终于看见那些东西了，巴里迅速调转枪口，右边的机械手下方伸出一个巨大的喷火口来，那些缠人的东西在高温中迅速碳化。

“灵合是一种谐振，它将……啊哦！”艾莎本打算做一次百科全书，但她很快在高速抽打过来的藤蔓下闭了嘴，哈尔帮她挡住了这一下，金属的大手提起她的衣领，把她放在了肩上。

“凑合一下，驾驶座没空位了。”他随口道。

藤蔓停顿了一瞬，哈尔调转枪口对准藤蔓中的那个人影，后者背对他们站在石柱边上，捡起那个安静躺在地上的蓝色球体。

“吾神！”艾莎尖叫起来。

他和巴里毫不犹豫的对他开了枪，然后意料之中被疯狂涌出的藤蔓结实的挡住了，几秒之后，令人恶心的黑灰色占据了整个神殿，光线都被拒留在外。

“Damn。”哈尔放下射线枪，顺手割断了试图攀延上来的东西，“我这辈子都不想看到这种植物了，给我一个氢弹谢谢。”

“想点实际的。”巴里安慰说，“强酸？”

“太慢了。”

“粒子震荡？”

“你试试？”

“精神攻击！”巴里一个飞快的转身让艾莎的尾音猛的上升了一个高度，她使自己在身下光滑坚硬的东西左旋右转高速运动中不被滑落下来的同时努力保持口齿清楚，“灵魂谐振能免疫大部分的精神攻击，而他不行！”

“你不如让我把安杰拉传送过来。”哈尔喊道，作为一个地球人他不觉得这种事情能临时抱佛脚学会。

事实是，就连如何操纵这个Jaeger*，他到现在都还没完全弄明白。这该死的驾驶舱里除了一块操作板都没有。

“观察他的灵魂震荡频率，把你们的协调到同一频率，干扰他！”

那个蓝色的陨石已经停在了马斯科菲特的手里，刚被清扫了一点的藤蔓又像是打了激素一样的疯狂生长起来。

“没有教学的时间了！”

“频率共振。”巴里突然拉住了他，“就像次声波。”

哈尔在眨眼之间就理解了他的意思。

“其他人怎么办？”

“我去下面，你保护艾莎。”巴里把自己从驾驶舱震动出去，在他触摸到那块陨石之后，这里对他的限制就几乎不存在了，“给我三十秒时间！”

“三十秒。”哈尔不情不愿的重复，“不是所有人都有神速力啊，蜜糖。”

他掏出戒指接通了刚才就闪个不停但被他一直无视的通讯请求。

“如果你想问爱莎的话，没错，她在我这里，但为了保证我们能活着回去，告诉我，多少频率和强度的次声波能保证一个斯塔德里亚人昏迷但不致死？”

“8赫兹，300分贝。”安杰拉道，“我要现在就关掉通讯吗？”

“如果你不想被误伤的话。”哈尔挑起眉低声调侃。

他飞快的调好参数和时间，然后飞离他们的十多米高的外挂，拉起艾莎，“还有十秒，巴里，以自己的安全为先，这群外星人脑壳比我们坚硬的多。”

【收到XD】通讯器震了一下，然后很快又一下，【小菜一碟】。

*

当巴里敲开他的真空防护层的时候，马斯克菲特像条搁浅的鱼一样扭在地上，原本密密麻麻的藤蔓就那么消失的一干二净。

“我已经通知安杰拉来处理了，但愿这倒霉的家伙没有重度脑震荡。”哈尔勾住他的肩，“饿吗？我们先去补充点体力怎么样？”

“为了感谢你们，我可以请客。”艾莎对上他们的眼神挑起眉，晃了晃她不再流血的伤口，“只请客不在场，保证你们二人世界。”

“听起来不错。那这家伙我也要一起带走吗？”他指向那个巨大的精神造物，“我觉得地球可能没有停车场能停得下它，除非它能变成卡车。”

“只有在这间神殿内它们才是有形的。而我神的赐福对别的星球的人来说并非永久。”

“当然。”艾莎话音一转，几乎理所当然的说道，“如果你们愿意完成灵合的最后一步的话，可能会更久一些。”

“两个灵魂在我神的注视下首次结合。”她郑重其事的解释，见他俩还是茫然，她补充道，“就是做爱，在这里。”

巴里和哈尔面面相觑了一秒钟，然后前者就这么消失在了他下一次眨眼之后，留下一串噼啪作响的小闪电。

*

再晚些的时候他们终于踏上了回程的飞机——绿灯牌，后面塞了满满安德里亚人给他们的谢礼。

其中包括安杰拉塞给他们的一对双子星水晶摆件，底座上还刻着一行小字，“祝贺哈尔·乔丹和巴里·艾伦新婚快乐”，所以巴里现在能确定了，安杰拉对他们这事儿怨念已久，虽然他一点都没表现出来。

艾莎则送了他们一瓶酒，说是安德里亚习俗，他一度以为是当地好友饯别的习俗之类的，直到哈尔告诉他商标上同样写着代表“新婚快乐”的安德里亚文字，而下面还有一行“皇家婚庆公司出品——灵合时的不二选择”，然后巴里面无表情地把它塞进了那堆礼物的最底层。

【正在穿越翘曲通道，到达目的地预计时间剩余10秒……】

哈尔扭过身，看了他一会儿，突然开口，“爱莎说只有灵魂完全同步能产生谐振的人才能产生灵合效应。”

“毕竟我们做了那么多年的搭档了。”巴里耸耸肩，辩解道。

“没错。”哈尔看了他一眼又欲盖弥彰的移开了视线，“他们还给我们颁了张灵魂伴侣的证书。”

“得来不易啊。”巴里指尖擦过自己的下巴，装模作样的腼腆一笑。

“还有很多人在写我们的同人。”

“大半都是胡扯。”

“而且正联很多人都觉得我们应该在一起，包括蝙蝠侠。”

“他一年以前还坚持自己和超人不是一对。”

哈尔终于转回视线看着巴里愉悦得近乎恶趣味的笑脸。

“而你三年没谈过恋爱了。”

“我让艾瑞丝等太久了，所以她不得不忍痛把我踹了。”

“我和卡罗尔也分手两年了。”

“因为你不仅是个糟糕的男朋友还是个糟糕的员工？”

“我是她手底下最优秀的试飞员。”哈尔下意识的反驳，“当然，我说我们不太交流了是在说谎。她总是喜欢显摆她的新男友给我看，证明那些人比我更好。”

“哦，这挺难的。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“我想她也发觉了，所以她哪个都不满意。说真的，她要求再这么高大概这辈子都别想安定下来了。”

“她完全不用担心这个。”

“没错，她目前还只来得及甩掉她追求者名单上的百分之一，你看，女人有钱就会变坏。”

“所以你在建议我找个不那么有钱的？”

“嗯……”他装模作样的沉吟了一会儿，“合拍也很重要，比如不介意你超英身份的那种。”

“听起来很不错。”巴里笑着，“比如一个超英搭档。”

“绿灯侠怎么样？你介意绿色吗？”

“你是指……”他伸出一根手指指着哈尔，后者矜持的点头，“……杰西卡？”

“……什么？！”

-end-


End file.
